License Miami Beach
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Lt. Debbie Callahan has met her match as she encounters a mysterious man who is on vacation or appears to be until both of them take interest to a known assassin who is planning something big during the National Police Chiefs Convention


**License Miami Beach**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Police Academy and James Bond are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: This is set before License to kill and during Police Academy 5 assignment Miami Beach, this version of Bond won't be Timothy Dalton, but a combination of Craig and Connery. It is a little known fact that Goldfinger was filmed in the same hotel called the Fontainebleau Hotel as was Police Academy 5, but in different decades.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Tough and Sexy**

 **Fontainebleau Hotel, Miami Beach Florida**

 **1989**

Lt. Debbie Callahan is walking the grounds of the hotel of numerous of police officers demonstrating hand-to-hand combat tactics, she snorted in remembering how officer Kate made a fool out of Lasard's nephew, she noted these people are amateurs when it comes to hand to hand and no one was a challenge to her. The blonde, big breasted woman who is currently wearing her uniform just watched with vague interest.

Then she spotted a mysterious gentleman also taking interest who is wearing a causal like clothing, who is appears to be about 6 ft 2 190lbs with short but dark jet black hair and icy blue eyes, Debbie wonder if this man is a police officer as well, he looks kind of rugged and tough. He could be a challenge to her, but then again all men are alike as she walked over to him.

"Excuse me," said Callahan "What do you think of the convention?"

"It's not bad," said the man with the flawless British accent "Kind of stuffy considering all these police officers are here,"

"Are you a police officer," said Callahan

"No, I am more like a licensed troubled shooter," said the man "With a slight inferiority complex, Officer…"

"Callahan," said Callahan "Lt. Debbie Callahan,"

"The name's Bond," said Bond "James Bond"

"Pleasure to meet you," said Callahan "So is there a reason why you are here,"

"A friend of mine is having a wedding in a few days," said Bond "For now I decided to take a little holiday here, it has been awhile since I been to this hotel,"

"I'm here with friends to honor Commandant Erik Lassard," said Callahan

"Ah yes that dribbling," said Bond "You seemed to be interested in the hand-to-hand tactics,"

"So do you," said Callahan

"Perhaps you and I can spar a bit," said Bond

"You challenge me," smiled Callahan as she flaunts her breasts at him "Got the guts,"

"All depends on your definition of guts," said Bond as he is unfazed her sexual advancement "Unless you're scared,"

"Scared me," said Callahan 'Then go ahead make my day,"

The both of them walked down to were there is an empty mat as Callahan takes off her hat and tosses her sunglasses aside, along with her high heeled shoes and takes off her coat. Bond rolls up his sleeve and takes off his shoes along with his gun holster from his casual clothing. Then the both of them do a defensive posture in a way to measure up to one another, their eyes locked to one another.

"Don't go easy on me, because I'm a woman," said Callahan

"I am not one to underestimate the opposite sex," said Bond "So don't go easy on me, how about we do dinner after wards,"

"And the loser pays," said Callahan "And it won't be me,"

Callahan lunges at him like a tiger pouncing upon it's pray as Bond grabs her arm and judo flips her over to the mat with a hard thud sound. Bond takes a defensive stance as she gets back up and was taken by surprise, she round house kicks him to the chest as he is knocked back and tried to land several punches to the face, but Bond takes a defensive posture and blocks them as he landed a right cross to her face as her head snapped back and she landed on the mat once again. She wiped her face and blood is on her wrist.

"You don't play nice," said Callahan

"Neither do you," said Bond "Shall we continue,"

Her eyes narrowed as she ran at him and then she rolled to the ground, and then extending her foot to his groin as Bond groined in pain for a moment as she tossed him over, but he grabbed her arm and used her momentum against her as she is slammed hard to the mat. Both of them stare at each other and smile for a moment as they both go on to attack each other

People start to gather in which it drew a crowd from many police officers as Lt. Callahan's friends heard about a spar going on and head over there to see for themselves as it looked like they were having a full scale brawl as the both of them looked battered and bruised. Callahan faked and kick as she tired to kick him in the groin, but Bond grabs her leg and throws her backwards, but he moved quickly to land a punch to her face, hitting her in the nose.

Growing really angry, she lunged at him as Bond sidestepped as he slapped her in her butt and she looked embarrassed, attacking him again in a very aggressive manner, until finally Bond twists her body around until his legs are upon her throat and he has her in an arm bar as well. She tried hitting him a couple of times to have him leg go, but his grip is very, very tough and tapped out.

"Release that hold now Mister," said a voice near them holding a 357 magnum in hand

"Nice gun," said Bond

"I said now Mister," said the man

"As you wish," said Bond

"Tackleberry," said Callahan "Put the gun away.

James Bond let go the hold as Debbie Callahan got up as she looked battered and bruised, she didn't want to admit it she lost and met her match, she rarely met a mat in a man, not for a long time. Bond then disarmed this Tackleberry man by twisting his wrist and taking the gun as he tossed in over his shoulder as the gun landed in the water.

"Friends of yours," said Bond

"That's Tackleberry, always trigger happy," said Callahan "My friends are House, Hightower, Jones, Hooks, the others are else where,"

"That was my baby," said Tackleberry

"So I lost," said Callahan "A deal is a deal,"

"It is indeed," said Bond "Shall we go,"

"Let's do it," said Callahan

* * *

 **That night** : **Fontainebleau Hotel**

They had dinner and dancing as Callahan noted she had indeed met her match and then they headed to Bond's hotel room in which ecstasy and temptation kicked in as they were very aggressive in what they were doing, was it sex or was in pleasure. To them it didn't matter in knowing, as it lasted all night long and of course she had a little too much to drink, unlike Bond who could handle what he could drink.

* * *

 **The next morning: Fontainebleau Hotel**

Debbi Callahan woke up the next morning with a headache as she has a hangover and is laying next to him as the sheets covered their nude bodies as her breasts are pressed upon Bond hairy chest, she did noticed he has some scars on his body, but they look old and then Bond got up in which he got the breakfast from the hallway he had ordered before.

"Breakfast in bed," said Callahan "Very nice, what's on the agenda for the day,"

"This hotel has changed since the last time I was here," said Bond "Let's explore a bit."

"Great idea," said Callahan

So after having breakfast and getting dressed the both of them decided to explore a bit, but something caught their attention and ducked into a room for a moment that was rather empty despite having all the cops there.

"I recognize the man from the police files," said Callahan "Very bold of him to come here, with a hotel full of cops,"

"Armendariz," said Bond "Wanted by the FBI and Intepol, a hired assassin…odd for him to be here, let's follow and see what he is up to,"

"Of course," said Callahan

The both of them head out of the empty room and shadow the assassin in which they kept their distance, as their instincts told them this would be trouble. Then they ducked to a corner as the assassin headed into a hotel room as two met stand guard at the door. They appear to be police, but they are not as they are holding automatic weapons.

"What do we do," said Callahan "We should go for help,"

"No time," said Bond "We do this now, have you ever killed before,"

"I've shot people, but never killed," said Callahan

"First time for everything," said Bond "We go in hot and we go in fast, assassins don't like to stay long in one place and whatever he is planning he is about to do it now."

"Then let's do it," said Callahan she draws out her gun

"You've been hiding that the whole time," said Bond

"I'm a woman full of surprises," said Callahan

James Bond grinned as the both of them come from out of the corner as the two men are guarding the door notice two people coming towards them, then all four of them draw out their guns and shooting occurs as the assassin inside had just finished constructing his sniper rifle, he wondered if the target is in position. Moments later the two men are dead as Callahan looked shocked in which she has never killed before, but regained her composure and both of them knocked down the door to see the assassin was about to take a shot.

"Freeze police," said Callahan "Put the gun down with your hands up," she pointed the gun at him

The assassin narrowed his eyes and turned around as he pulled the trigger to shoot her, as Bond fired a shot as the man is stuck in the head and stumbles out of the window as he falls to his death to the ground below as numerous of officers rush to see what had fallen from the top floor of the hotel. Debbie Callahan looked out the window to see Erik Lassard across the street from the hotel talking to another man; Bond mentioned the man is the police chief of Miami Beach.

* * *

 **A couple of hours later** : **Fontainebleau Hotel**

James Bond and Lt. Debbie Callahan were outside the hotel as they just walked around a bit, also they explained to the police what had happened, until suddenly Hooks came running in which she tried to babble on, but Debbie calmed her down a bit.

"Hooks," said Callahan "What happened,"

"People have kidnapped the Commandant," said Hooks "We need you,"

"James," said another voice who came out of no where

"Felix," said Bond "Isn't the wedding suppose to happen,"

"It does," said Felix "But the DEA needs our help as they got a lead to find Franz Sanchez and we got evidence he hired the assassin Armendariz to kill the police chief of Miami beach,"

"Well parting is such sweet sorry," said Bond "But duty calls,"

"Yes it does," said Callahan "Will we be able to see each other again,"

"Anything is possible," said Bond

Both of them nodded and kissed as they go their separate ways as Felix is wondering if Bond will marry that hot police woman, but now their focus is on capturing Franz Sanchez, while Hooks and Callahan are focused on freeing their Commandant Erik Lassard.

* * *

 **The End**!


End file.
